Night of memories
by lunaweasleycullen14
Summary: Una noche Cedric tiene una pesadilla, despierta y recuerda todas aquellas experiencias que tubo con su chic la chica que ahora duerme a su lado.  Entras y Lee buena historia


Hola! se que muchos o muchas de los que han leido mis historias se preguntaran ¿que diablos hace esta aqui si no ha actualizado sus demas historia?

bueno en realidad no tengo pretextos, simplemente que las ideas de mis otros fics no fluyen por mi cabeza, en cuanto a esta pequeña historia si tal ves no sean muchos capitulos no se emocionen a lo maximo 6, a los que apenas leen esta historia gracias por leer y sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.

Disclamer: los personajes y la historia son de J.K Rowling yo solo hago convinaciones extrañas y rompecabezas extraños.

* * *

><p><em>Cedric sacudio la cabeza y se levanto del suelo, se acerco a Harry y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, miro el entorno y sabia que ya no cerca de hogwarts por que ni siquiera se podían ver las montañas que bordeaban el castillo, donde se encontraban era un oscuro cementerio y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenían a la derecha. A la izquierda se alzaba una colina. En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica.<em>

_Cedric miró la Copa y luego a Harry._

_-¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador? -preguntó._

_-Nadie -respondió Harry, mirando el cementerio. El silencio era total y algo inquietante-. -¿Será esto parte de la prueba?-_

_-Ni idea -dijo Cedric. Parecía nervioso-. ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?_

_-Sí -asintió Harry, contento de que Cedric se hubiera anticipado a sugerirlo._

_Las sacaron. Harry seguía observando a su alrededor. Tenía otra vez la extraña sensación_

_de que los vigilaban._

_-Alguien viene -dijo de pronto._

_Escudriñando en la oscuridad, vislumbraron una figura que se acercaba caminando_

_derecho hacia ellos por entre las tumbas. Cedric no podía distinguirle la cara; pero, por la forma en que andaba y la postura de los brazos, pensó que llevaba algo en ellos. Quienquiera que fuera, era de pequeña estatura, y llevaba sobre la cabeza una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. La distancia entre ellos se acortaba a cada paso, permitiéndoles ver que lo que llevaba el encapuchado parecía un bebé... ¿o era simplemente una túnica arrebujada?. Cedric miro a Harry con una mirada de desconcierto parecía que Harry pensaba lo mismo que el. Uno y otro volvieron a observar al que se acercaba, que al fin se detuvo junto a una enorme lápida vertical de mármol, a dos metros de ellos. Durante un segundo, Harry,Cedric y el hombrecillo no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse._

_Cedric miro como la varita de Harry se le resbalaba entre los dedos, como sus rodillas se dobleban y caia al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, a los lejos oyo que una voz fría decía "mata al otro" sabia muy bien que el otro era el…_

_Pudo escuchar las palabras que nadie querria escuchar, ya era demasiado tarde para poder defenderse, vio el destello de luz verde dirigiendoce lentamente hacia el, cerro los ojos y la ultima imagen que aparecería en su mente fue el rostro de su Hermione. Sintio el golpe de la maldición darle en el pecho_…

* * *

><p>Abrio los ojos sobresaltado, había sido solo un sueño, solto un supiro y miro el cuerpo de la chica que aun dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, su hermosa Hermione, comenzó acariciar suavemente los castaños y aun revueltos cabellos de la chica, ella solto un suspiro y sonrio entre sueños, parecía que no tenia pesadillas al igual que Cedric, el no hizo otra cosa mas que sonreir el verla dormir, era algo que a el le encantaba, aun recordaba la primera vez que la había visto…<p>

_Su tercer año acaba de comenzar y el se encontraba sentado en la gran mesa de hufflepuff rodeado por algunos de sus amigos, se contaba el rumor de que Harry Potter entraba ese año al colegio, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron para dar acceso a un grupo de alumnos de primer año, dirigidos por la profesora McGonagall, en todas la mesas incluida en la de Cedric los murmullos se detuvieron al ver a la profesora McGonagall poner el sombrero seleccionador sobre el taburete._

_Una pequeña en particular atrajo la atención de Cedric cuando la escucho susurrar «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts» el ni siquiera sabia eso cuando entro a hogwarts y mucho menos se le había ocurrido abrir y terminar todos sus libros, supe al instante que aquella chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos cafes, tenia un talento especial, lo mas seguro es que su casa seria Ravenclaw. Cedric intento prestar atención a cada chico que pasaba a ponerse el sombrero, hasta despues de unos cuantos chicos escuche el nombre de la chica que le cambiaria la vida Hermione Granger no fue tanta su sopresa al escuchar que el sombrero la declaraba una Gryffindor._

_La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos al recibir a una nueva intregrante en aquella casa, Cedric recordó perfectamente la sonrisa de la chica al sentarse en la mesa, y el tambien sonrio._

Cedric sintió como Hermione volvia a removerse sobre su pecho acorrucándose cada vez mas en el, el siguió sonriendo y mientras la miraba siguió recordando eso momentos que había vivido con ello unos cuantos años atrás.

_2 años después de que la había visto por primera vez, el se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca, esperando a que ella entrara por la puerta con ese brillo que iluminaba su mirada al ver los libros, a el le gustaba sentarse en un lugar apartado pero con una buena vista hacia la mesa donde ella se sentaba a leer. Si a Cedric le gustaba verla estudiar era una de las cosas que mas le fascinaba pues el brillo en la mirada de Hermione o los gestos que hacia en su rostro al descubrir algo nuevo, le encantaban a Cedric. Pero esa tarde ella no apareció como el esperaba, ella entro con la mirada gacha, ni siquiera saludo a la bibliotecaria como era común en ella, el miro como Hermione tomaba el primer libro que tenia a la mano y se sentaba en su mesa habitual, miro con interés como ella ocultaba su rostro entre el libro en su manos._

_El dudo un poco en levantarse o no pero al final ya bien decidido lo hizo se acerco a su mesa y con una sonrisa le pregunto –te molesta si me siento?- ella levanto la mirada del libro y el claramente pudo ver que ella había estado llorando, sus ojos aun estaban rojos e inchados y tenían un toque de sorpresa, negó con la cabeza y Cedric jalo la silla para sentarse frente a ella._

_-Mi nombre es…- comenzó a presentarse el pero fue interrumpido por la chica frente a el_

_-Cedric Diggory, lo se- le dijo ella mientras regresaba su mirada al libro, el sabia que tal vez ella no quería que viera que había estado llorando, pero aun asi no pudo evitar preguntar lo que moria por saber_

_-ya que tu me conoces, ¿Puedo saber por que lloras Hermione?- le dijo el en susurro para evitar un regaño de la bibliotecaria, Hermione volvió a levantar la mirada y le miro con ojos asombrados –como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto la castaña mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa y ponía sus manos encima de esta._

_Cedric le sonrio y se inclino un poco hacia enfrente –bueno parece ser que no soy el único famoso aquí- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo juguetonamente, Hermione rio ante la broma de Cedric y este sonrio aun mas al verla reirce con el. –entonces Hermione me diras por que llorabas?- volvia a insistir Cedric con su pregunta._

_La sonrisa de Hermione desaparcio lentamente de su rostro y volvió a bajar la mirada mirando sus manos sobre la mesa como si estas fueran lo mas interesante del mundo –el profesor Snape me llamo sabelotodo insufrible- dijo en un murmullo que Cedric con trabajos pudo escuchar, el estiro una de sus manos para tocar una de las de Hermione, ella levanto de nuevo la mirada, algunas lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos cuando Cedric le enfundio una sonrisa y le dijo –bueno creo que el profesor tal vez tenga celos de que sepas mas que el- intento bromear, y supo que su intento no había sido envalde cuando vio a Hermione sonreir._

_Despues de ese dia ellos se encontraban en la biblioteca casi todas las tardes después de clases, pero esta vez Cedric no tenia que mirarla desde una mesa apartada, ahora ya podia sentarse en la mesa de ella, podían charlar, o el podia mirarla estudiar pero aun mas de cerca._

_Cada que la conocía mas, mas se enamoraba de ella, si eso es algo de lo que Cedric se había dado cuenta y no había puesto resistencia, el aroma que emanaba de ella le encantaba al igual que su rostro, cabello y sus labios, aquellos rozados labios._

_El dia del partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff había llegado y Cedric había trabajado mucho para mejorar su equipo, el sabia lo buenos que eran los Gryffindor y Harry Potter como buscador, pero un asi trabajaría duro y justo para llevar a su casa a la victoria. Aun que en realidad el partido no había terminado como el esperaba, si había ganado pero no de una manera muy justa, Harry había caído por los dementores mientras el había atrapado la snitch sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado mas atrás, había intentado que el partido se volviera a repetir en cuanto Harry mejorara pero para algunos profesores había sido justo el juego._

_Cedric había estado esperando fuera de la enfermería cuando vi a Hermione salir y acercarse a el –como esta Harry- pregunto Cedric a Hermione una vez que estuvieron cerca el uno del otro –mejor- contesto ella intentado sonreir._

_–Hermione y te juro que no quería ganar el partido de esa manera…- intento explicar Cedric cuando fue interrumpido por la chica de cabello rizado y castaño._

_-lo se no tienes que explicarme nada, no fue tu culpa ni la de Harry- coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico –como dijo el profesor Dumblerdore, los dementores no debieron estar ahí- sus miradas se cruzaran y ambos sonrieron para después fundirse en un abrazo._

_Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado, Cedric había terminado su quinto año, y su amistad con Hermione se había fortalezido atra vez del tiempo._

_Su lechuza salía de sus hogar con cartas para la chica y regresaba con respuestas de ella. En sus cartas ella siempre le contaba sobre como se la estaba pasando en el verano, los nuevos libros muggles que ella leia o sobre sus amistad con Harry y Ron._

_Un dia de una manera inesperada un lechuza blanca apareció frente a la ventana de Cedric, con su pico comenzó a tocar la ventana hasta que Cedric la dejo pasar, para el chico la lechuza era completamente desconocida pero aun asi, la letra de la carta que la lechuza traia atada en su pata le era completamente conocida._

_Cedric:_

_Primero que nada quiero mandarte saludos, espero la estes pasando bien y se que te preguntaras si es mi lechuza, pero en realidad no me la ah prestado Harry para poder enviarte esta carta._

_Queria enviarte esta carta para contarte que la familia Weasley me ha invitado a asistir con ellos al mundial de Quidditch, y como en una de tus cartas pasadas me contaste que tu padre y tu irían con ellos, pues yo simplemente quería avisarte, espero verte pronto_

_Con cariño Hermione._

_Cedric se había alegrado el ver las noticias que Hermione le había anunciado asi que con ansias había decidido esperar aquel dia para volver a verla, al menos antes de entrar al colegio._

El Cedric adulto miro de nuevo a su chica removerse entre sus brazos, si recordaba a la perfeccion aquella carta y el dia que todos habían asistido al mundial de Quidditch, lo que había pasado aquel dia que cambiaria sus vidas.

* * *

><p>Les ha gustado? continuo escribiendolo o no? dejen reviews por favooooooooor<p> 


End file.
